


Spanks for the Memories

by angstbot



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: prompt: thanks for the memories, CJ/Abbey. set in 5x20 when Abbey is volunteering at the hospital after giving up her medical license.





	Spanks for the Memories

“Dammit, Abbey, run it by me first!”

“What? I’m volunteering at a hospital!”

“It’s a public relations disaster waiting to happen, and you know it!” CJ snaps, with enough force to rock Abbey back on her heels.

Then the first lady quirks an eyebrow. “What’re you going to do, spank me?”

“We haven’t done that in a while. Haul you over my lap until you can feel me every time you sit down all day.”

Abbey’s breath catches.

CJ leans in. “But I think it’s more effective if I don’t.” Then she’s gone, brushing past Abbey, leaving her skin tingling.


End file.
